


Small Lives

by lucius_complex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the small things are good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles of exactly 100 words each. Characters belong to JKR, which is just as well as I would do such unspeakable things to them.

 

1

They sat stiffly in bed that night, keeping a careful distance between their bodies, each person barricaded behind the relative safety of a book.

Until Harry couldn’t stand it anymore.

‘I _know_ you didn’t mean to say his name. I _know_ that.’

There was hardly a flicker on Severus’ face as he flipped a page. ‘I hardly know what you speak of.’

‘Severus-‘

‘Don’t.’

Frustrated, Harry allowed his book to drop from his hands. ‘Why’s it so hard to acknowledge that you miss him and its ok?’

‘I do not _miss_ him,’ Severus snapped. ‘I’m merely unused to _renewed_ …  cohabitation.’

*

2

‘I’m sorry it has to be me again this year.’

Harry brushed the stray leafs away and placed the flowers carefully in front of the tomb, his knees complaining as he stood up again.

‘We both know what a stubborn bastard he is, even after all these years,’ his voice softens. ‘He’d die before he admits it; I know he still misses you.’

He break off, takes in the quiet.

‘I’ve got him now and I promise to take care of him, but-‘

The chirp of crickets. The susurrus of the wind.

‘I’d never fill the hole you left, Draco.’

*

3

Harry looked up when a shadow fell over the Sports Section.

‘Why do you torture yourself like this? It’s ridiculous.’

‘Flipping though the Quidditch scores is hardly hazardous, Severus.’

‘Do you think I’m blind?’ Severus barked. ‘I’m sick of seeing those wistful half-baked expressions sweep in with the owlpost every morning. If you can’t handle watching the world go on without you, cancel that rag for crying out loud.’

‘Don’t talk to me about moving on unless you decide to do so yourself,’ Harry slammed his fist on the papers.

‘I _have_ moved on. With you.’

‘Have you really?’

Silence.

*

4

The world spun so fast these days, it’s hard to keep track of the world beyond.

Weather permitting; it was common for them to take long walks in the evening, Harry swinging a basket full of cuttings or toadstools or Severus gathered on these rambling jaunts.

It was often the highlight of their day, and sometimes they stayed late enough to catch the moribund sun receding into the distant hills.

Severus once mentioned that Draco would have never had the maturity to appreciate such a modest tradition.

It should have warmed Harry’s heart, but in truth it made him sad.

*

5

Harry blinked at the contraption. ‘What is it?’

His partner huffed. ‘As I’ve already mentioned, it’s an airborne vehicle that accommodates injury or balance issues.’

‘It looks… sporty.  Like a cross between a hover and some kiddy race car.’

Severus didn’t meet his gaze. ‘It wont replace a broom. You can neithter go fast nor indulge in ridiculous feints. Although one might consider some sort of… alternative sport, should one find enough dimwits to go along.’

Harry smilled. ‘Senior Citizen Quidditch had a nice ring to it.’

‘Idiot,’ Severus scoffed as he went through the door. ‘Don’t forget the basket.’

 

*.


End file.
